The present application relates generally to monitoring systems and, more particularly, to monitoring systems for use in monitoring the operation of machinery and a method of retrofitting a monitoring system.
Known machines may exhibit vibrations or other abnormal behavior during operation. One or more sensors may be used to measure and/or monitor such behavior and to determine, for example, an amount of vibration exhibited in a motor drive shaft, a rotational speed of the motor drive shaft, and/or any other suitable operational characteristic of an operating machine or motor. Often, the sensors are coupled to a monitoring system that includes a plurality of monitors. The monitoring system receives signals representative of measurements from one or more sensors, performs at least one processing step on the signals, and then transmits the modified signals to a diagnostic platform that displays the measurements to a user via at least one monitor.
At least some known monitoring systems include at least one electrical bus within a system backplane that is used to couple the sensors to one or more monitors. A secondary backplane may be coupled to the system backplane to enable high-speed monitors to be used with the monitoring system. High-speed monitors and/or secondary backplanes may transmit one or more high-speed signals to each other. However, during transmission of such high-speed signals, electromagnetic radiation may be generated that may present safety concerns and/or that may violate one or more regulatory standards.